gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-055 Baund Doc
The NRX-055 Baund Doc is a transformable mobile armor which appeared in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam animation works. Its known units were piloted by Rosamia Badam, Gates Capa, and Jerid Messa (alongside instructor Loren Nakamoto). Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its apparent size and bulk, the Baund Doc's half-egg-shaped Mobile Armor mode was very fast and maneuverable thanks to multiple vernier thrusters and apogee motors. The MA mode was equally capable of offensive and defensive operations, and can transform into a non-symmetrical Mobile Suit form armed with a beam rifle, beam saber, and a powerful scattering mega particle gun mounted in its large left arm. It was equipped with a Psycommu System, which allowed its pilot to more directly interface with the Baund Doc's system. Although normal human pilots could operate this transformable mobile armor, its true potential only came out in the hands of a genetically-engineered "Cyber Newtype" or a natural-born Newtype. Three Baund Docs were built, although only the first one, the NRX-055-1, was the true prototype model. It had a specially-designed cockpit that could seat two individuals, the pilot and an instructor. The second and third units were essentially the same as the prototype, except they were built with standard single-person cockpits and sported highly distinctive color schemes of blue, yellow and pink. Armaments ;*Scattering Mega Particle Gun :Located on the main body in Baund Doc's MA mode, and mounted on the left arm in MS mode. It has a high power rating of 16.4 MW and is capable of targeting multiple enemy units at once. ;*Beam Saber :Baund Doc is equipped with a standard beam saber for close quarters combat that is stored in the torso. ;*Beam Rifle :Baund Doc uses a standard beam rifle in MS mode that is stored on a waist storage rack when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, the Psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of Newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object with limitations. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons via Minovsky Communication, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the Minovsky particle. History A Newtype-use transformable mobile armor developed at the Titans' Augusta Newtype Laboratory, the Baund Doc was perhaps one of the strangest and most unique mobile weapons developed during the Gryps Conflict. All three units prove to be deadly foes for the AEUG, although none of them survived the war. Variants ;*ARZ-055 ReBaund-Doc ;*Amon Doc ;*Baund Doc Gawain Oakley Custom :Appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack, this customized gold-coloured Gunpla is built and operated by Gunpla Mafia member Gawain Oakley. It has a diamond coating, making it impervious to any beam attack. However, in mobile armor mode, it is vulnerable on its underside; as a result, Ricardo Fellini's Gundam Fenice Liberta exploits this weak spot and destroys the Baund Doc from below. Picture Gallery NRX-055-2.jpg|line art: double-seated cockpit (Gates Capa's unit) nrx-055-megaparticlegun.jpg|line art: Scattering Mega Particle Gun nrx-055-beamrifle.jpg|line art: Beam Rifle Baund Doc Original Version.jpg|Baund Doc (original design pre-animation) by Makoto Kobayashi Bound Doc Kazuhisa Kondo.png|Design by Kazuhisa Kondo Kazumi Fujita.jpeg|MS illustration by Kazumi Fujita, clockwise from left: Baund Doc, Bolinoak Sammahn, Gaza-C, and The-O Bound-doc-morishita.jpg|Baund Doc art by Naochika Morishita BaundDoc-GPF.jpg|Baund Doc (from Gundam Perfect Files) nrx055_p00.jpg|Baund Doc (MA mode) as seen on Z Gundam TV series nrx055_p01.jpg|Baund Doc (MS mode): front view nrx055_p02.jpg|Baund Doc (MS mode) attacks with beam saber nrx055_p03.jpg|Baund Doc (MA mode) as view from MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's linear seat cockpit nrx055-1_p01.jpg|Baund Doc (MA mode; Gates Capa's Unit) in action nrx055-1_p02_mrx010.jpg|Baund Doc (Gates Capa's Unit; MA mode) with MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II nrx055_p04_GBF.jpg|Baund Doc (MS mode) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series Max Boost On baund doc.png|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON Gunpla Gunpla_nrx055_144-Wave_Garage_box.jpg|Wave 1/144 "NRX-055 Baund Doc" full-cast garage kit: box art Gunpla_nrx055_200-BClub_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/200 "NRX-055 Baund Doc" resin-cast kit (2009): box art SDGG-BaundDoc-Gates.jpg|SDGG NRX-055-1 Gates Baund Doc (1999): box art Doc.jpg|"Baund Doc & Gaza-C" (original) as featured in Makoto Kobayashi's MS Design World Action Figures MSiA_nrx055-2_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "NRX-055 Baund Doc (Rosamia Badam's Unit)" (2006): package front view MSiA_nrx055-2_p02.jpg|MSiA / MIA "NRX-055 Baund Doc (Rosamia Badam's Unit)" (2006): package rear view MSiA_nrx055-1_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "NRX-055 Baund Doc (Gates Capa's Unit)" (2006): package front view Notes & Trivia *The Baund Doc's MA mode appears to be inspired by the MAM-07 Grublo. *Although the yellow Baund Doc was classified as "Jerid Messa's colors" by various materials, the unit never appeared in any animation works. Instead, Jerid is seen piloting Rosamia's pink-and-black Baund Doc. *The name of the Baund Doc (バ'''ウンド・ドック') is derived from the Katakana for "Hound Dog" ('ハ'ウンド・ドッ'グ'). It is also loosely spelled similar to Bandock, the four-legged alien space fortress from ''Invincible Superman Zambot 3 which Yoshiyuki Tomino worked in seven years prior. References Nrx-055675764.jpg Bounddoc-profile.jpg See also ;*MRC-F31 Muttowooo External links *NRX-055 Baund Doc on MAHQ.net